


Photographs

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: The Voyager crew is presented a photo collage during their last night on board before they step back onto Earth. Emotions and love resurface.Set during the Endgame gap between the crew entering the Aloha Quadrant and landing on Earth.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Star Trek rights. I do this for fun...and my sanity. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Written 5/12-5/13/2020.

The doctor stood proudly in front of the movie screen in the holodeck at 21:00.

"Welcome. It has been seven years in the Delta Quadrant for Voyager and its crew. Now, we are home. "

Some cheers interrupted.

"I have taken holoimages over the years and so have a few of you. Apparently, I'm not the only shutterfly."

A few chuckled.

"Some of you graciously donated your images to our photo montage. Thank you for those photos. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Everyone clapped and the slideshow began.

The first picture was of Harry Kim with Tom Paris, their mouths covered in berry juice on a planet.

B'Elanna hard at work on the warp core with a furrowed look next to Joe Carey with a snicker.

Seven playing Kadiscot with Naomi.

Tuvok playing with Harry at Kal'Toh in the Messhall. Tuvok was about five moves from completion.

Neelix proudly beaming with a, "Kiss the Cook," apron Tom gave him.

Ayala putting Chakotay in a playful headlock while large smiles.

Sam twirling Naomi in the air.

Tom and B'Elanna with Miral.

Vorik and Tuvok standing side-by-side a if they were comrades in arms.

Captain Janeway, her head tilted to the side, soft asleep from exhaustion in the ready room with a cup of coffee still in her hand and a PADD in the other.

Tom and Harry dressed up from their Captain Proton program. Harry is being piggybacked with the Dwlaney sisters are bent over laughing in the background.

A photo of one of the macrovirus bugs.

The audience grumbled at it compared to the laughs and, "awws" given previously.

Neelix showing Tuvok how to move his foot and dance to a rock n'roll juxe box on First Contact Day.

The captain smelling a rose with her eyes closed.

There were a few birthday parties. One was of Naomi's birthday in which she received a white and pink unicorn as big as she was. She was beaming in the photo. It was a gift from, Tuvok, surprisingly.

Seven singing along with the EMH.

There were pictures of the slipstream drive celebration, before it went awry. The command crew full of smiles and with confetti in their hair.

Janeway being entangled by a plant.

A picture of the EMH singing opera.

Some photos of the various Talent Nights. One of them was the EMH doing a magic show...

Chakotay sitting in the captain's chair with his legs crossed, a smug grin on his face and a finger to his lips to keep it a secret.

Photos of the inside of Aeries IV.

Icheb, Azan, Rebi, Mezoti, and Naomi with their science projects. Everyone smiling except for Icheb with his proud stance.

Some photos of Prixin celebrations.

A side view Chakotay and Kathryn sitting closely next to each other on the edge of a hill, their heads both hung downwards as if listening to each others's whispers. There were no smiles from the pair.

Some of Tom and B'Elanna's wedding photos were shown

A photo of Janeway and Tuvok looking at each other from their stations while Chakotay is clearly looking at her.

There were other pictures from below decks intertwined as well.

The slideshow ended with group pictures of the crew.

"That is the end of the journey and the beginning of our new ones. Thank you." The EMH said.

The crew clapped and the lights turned on.

When Chakotay looked for Kathryn she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he was about to go and look for where she ran off to, Seven approached him. 

"There were a lot of photos." She said.

"Yes, the doctor did amass quite a few of them." Chakotay replied.

"Especially of you and the captain."

"I guess? There were a lot of holoimages we saw." He said although he agreed.

"They were almost...intimate."

He sighed. She was right.

"The captain and I are close friends, Seven." 

"Is that all?"

"I don't know what you're getting at with all of this but it needs to stop." He was getting irritated.

"I have only been on Voyager for three years and only know what I have seen since. Most of those photos were taken in those years."

He swallowed. 

"Have you ever had feelings, romantic feelings, for the captain?"

"This is not the place for this type of discussion, Seven ." He said as he looked around the holodeck to see if anyone was nearby. 

"Does it matter? We step on earth tomorrow," she said. "Answer me."

"Yes."

"Do you still?"

"I care for her."

"You did not answer my question." 

"I did answer," he said clearly and sharply.

She stared at him for a moment.  
"Our relationship is terminated."

"That's it?" He said a bit harshly.

"I cannot be with you if... love... another... especially her," she said and left the holodeck.

Chakotay didn't argue or even stop Seven. He simmered a bit at himself and tapped his combadge. 

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

'Captain Janeway is in her quarters.'

Chakotay took off. The photos reeled in his head. There were intimate. He didn't even know who took them and how they did not notice. He remembered that time when they sat on that hill. It was about a year-and-a half ago on one of the planets they stopped at. He saw her sitting and looking a bit forlorn in the distance. He sat next to her and didn't say anything. He wanted to comfort her by being there. He wanted her to tell him what was on her mind herself. That photo was taken as he was waiting for her to speak.

"I feel so alone, Chakotay." She said quietly and softly to him while looking down, trying to hide her expressions. It was as if the breeze had spoken it telepathically instead of her speaking it.

"I know what you are thinking you're about to say. 'You're not alone, Kathryn.' But being surrounded by people doesn't mean you cannot feel lonely."

His heart ached then and it does again now. 

He stepped off the turbolift with the memory lingering on his mind. As he got closer to her door his stomach caught in his throat. What was his plan? What was he going to say? She probably noticed the looks he gave her in those photos. 

'Was that why she left so soon? She did have a lot of work to do once we entered the Alpha Quadrant. She'd been bombarded with information from Starfleet Headquarters. Was she working? Did she decide to go to bed early?'

He was at her door a pressed the panel beside it.

"Come in." the voice on the other side of the door spoke.

He entered and wondered where she would be in her quarters.

Kathryn was sitting on the floor surrounded by objects and had two Starfleet duffel bags nearby near the gramophone.

"I see you've been encircled by the merciless trinkets, Captain! I must save you before they take you. Here, take my hand!" he quickly made up in jest and held out his hand to her.

She took it. With a slight tug of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth she stood up and stepped out of the circle of items.

"Packing?" he said.

"Yes...no...I don't know. Trying to but my mind is abuzz. Everything is connected to some memory and it takes it that much longer to put them away."

He nodded. "I bet."

"Did you need something, Chakotay?" She asked, getting to why he was there.

"You left right after the slideshow and I wondered what called you away. If it was work I was going to tell you to dump it on me."

"I was just a little overwhelmed, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, the photos held a lot of memories."

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

She walked over to the replicator.

"Two coffees. One black and one cream with two sugars."

After they appeared she walked the cups over to wear he was still standing and handed his coffee to him.

"Thanks." He said as they sat down on the couch.

They took a drink and he let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"I was thinking of a few things. One, that you'll be free to drink all of the non-replacted coffee as you choose on Earth."

She guffawed. 

"And how is Sam gonna pack Naomi's ginormous unicorn?"

"Ha! Tuvok never ceases to surprise me but then again he does have children and grandchildren of his own. Yet, I don't think pink is really a color Vulcans associate themselves with."

Chakotay was humoring her but he knew her reactions were masking what else she was thinking before he came in and afterwards. He was studying her as they continued drinking their coffee.

"I can't wait to get my hands on some freshly ground coffee and take a big whiff." 

He imagined her on a couch of a house, curling her toes as she smelled the coffee she had just made and letting out a smiling sigh.

He smiled.

"Would that be in San Francisco or Indiana?"

"I'll take it wherever I can get it."

He chucked but it aroused him a little. If she had said that in another reference...

"I know you were planning on spending some time in Indiana when we get back. What else were you thinking?"

"I plan on spending at least a month in Indiana with my mother and sister. I'm probably going to be promoted to admiral. I honestly don't really know what I'll do after Indiana. If I'll accept an admiral position and go back to San Francisco...or something else."

After a brief pause she said, "And you?"

He cleared his throat because now things have changed.

"Well I plan on going to see my sister for a month. It is going to take her a week to get to Earth. The rest is speculatory. Maybe see my cousins in Arizona and Ohio. Probably find a place of my own in San Francisco while I figure out about my commission and what I'll do. I'm a lone wolf and the world is my oyster."

At the last phrase, her attention was caught.

"You're not..." she said. 

"Not what?" 

Did she know?

"Nothing. "

"Not what, Kathryn?"

"You're single."

He swallowed. He wasn't sure she would say it.

"Yes." He took a drink of his coffee nonchalantly. "You?" 

He had to.

She gave him a glare to tell him for her.

"I though you were with-"

"No." He cut her off. He wasn't going to say he was and that it just ended. 

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence and he finished him coffee before setting it down.

"But I don't have to be." 

She sputtered on her coffee a little and looked at him. 

"Chakotay." She said in a normal tone.

"Kathryn..." He replied matching hers.

He took the cup from her hand and set it on the coffeetable. He was sitting at close but polite distance but now he scooted closer and took her hands in his. 

"Neither do you..."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and tore her face away. Kathryn did leave because of the photos and the pain of knowing that Chakotay, Seven, and the crew must have seen the looks, too. She couldn't bare it knowing what the Admiral had told her about her timeline. Yet, now...

"...not if you're with me." He squeezed her hands. 

Her eyes were brimming with tears as he moved her head to look into her eyes. He cupped her face and brought her face towards his to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Kathryn felt tired from the constant back and forth from Starfleet arrangements and knew that it was just the beginning before they were debriefed. She had felt the lingering hurt of once knowing he wasn't hers. The tiredness and the hurt bubbled up though her lips. 

She didn't fight the kiss. She was too tired to fight. She was tired of fighting.

Kathryn felt him pause after the kiss but she felt his breath and mouth hover just millimeters from his. Then he resumed his kisses and pried her mouth open with his. 

'Oh god,' she thought as the reverberation of the kisses traveled down her core. 

"Let go," he whispered. "Kathryn, let go. Let it happen." 

She did as she pressed into his mouth and grasped his shoulders. 

He clutched her waist and ran her hand into her hair. Chakotay hungered for her more than ever. In the back of his mind he knew the relationship with Seven just officially ended but he also knew she wasn't the love of his life. The woman in front of him was. He'd known it all along.

Their kisses became more rampant and she was shaking. He backed off.

"Are you alright, Kathryn? You're trembling." He said in a concerned tone as eyes searched her. 

She nodded. "Just nervous."

He smiled with one of his dimples popping out. Here was a captain who faced countless enemyaliens such as the Hirogen, the Borg, the Viddians and Species 8472...and she is nervous. 

"Me, too. Let's be nervous together."

She gave a smile and he looked deep into her eyes while he pressed an open kiss to her once more. She gave a moan as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. He squeezed her waist and dropped the other from her hair to squeeze the other as well. A gasp escaped and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled up and squeezed her breasts and she let out a cry. He unzipped her jacket and untucked her shirt from her pants. She could feel his hands trickle up from under the fabric and it made her shiver excitedly. He traced his fingers slowly over the cups of her bra, teasing her. He slipped out his hands and stood up breaking hold of her arms, walking towards her bedroom. She was a little hurt but mostly puzzled at his withdrawal and sat speechless. She stood up from the couch. He came back from the bedroom towards and walked towards her.

"What-?"  
He scooped her up in his arms towards the bedroom.  
"Just in case you were packing on top of your bed...or hiding any men." He winked down at her and she blushed. She felt secure in his arms but didn't like feeling out of control and that she could drop.

He laid her gently on the bed and her brain went into slipstream drive. Everything was flooding in her head. She was thinking too much.

Chakotay took off her shoes and socks. He then shed his jacket, shoes and socks then laid down on his side next to her.

"I can see your mind whirling." He said as he stroked her face and her arm. He looked at her blue eyes and never realized that one is a slightly different shade. Maybe it was the lighting but he'd definitely need to check again.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Let me help clear your mind." He said as he once again lifted her shirt up just above her bra. His fingers traced the edges by her skin and let them go between the canyon and trailed swirls on her stomach. Her breathing because more raspy at the sensations caused by the involuntary skin twitches. He saw the goosebumps form on her skin as he continued down. 

She felt him graze down her thighs and kneading them. Her rapid breathing was synchronized from her heart beat. His hand traced back up along her arm to her. With great swiftness Chakotay was suddenly on top of her. His mouth is once again on hers as he lifts up her jacket and slides it off and repeats it with her shirt. He sat up and removed his shirt as well. She took in his smooth, bronze chest. She reached out and to touch and pulled away. He caught her hands and placed them on his chest. She touched his smooth biceps and as he leaned down she traced his tattoo. As he got closer she placed her hands to her neck and held his head tight against hers in a kiss. Still kissing, he grabbed a tight hold of her ass and she let out a grunt. He kept a hold on her ass as she felt movement along the closure of her pants. Once he was successful with opening it, he folded it open. Her breath was caught in her mouth as she wondered what he was going to do next. She didn't have to wait long. Both of his hands moved behind her ass and under the fabric of her pants, moving it down with her underwear. He only moved it about three-quarters of the way down her ass and stopped the movement as he now squeezed the flesh of her ass. Her mouth opened more in his and she arched her back and could feel his excitement pressing against her. 

'Will she let me? Or will she pull away?' Chakotay thought. 

'Am I ready for this? Wasn't he just with Seven? Do I really care at this moment? Oh, he feels so good.' Kathryn thought. 

Before she knew it, her hands had decided for her. She was tugging at his pants closure.She moved his pants and boxers as far as far as she could and had trailed her hands from his bare back to his sides. His skin was so smooth against her hands.

He shed down his boxers, pants, and socks while still hovering over her. Chakotay unhooked her bra clasp and slid the straps down her shoulders and fell her arms onto the floor. She manuevered her pants and underwear as she could underneath him before he took over the rest. 

Now they were both utterly naked. He took a good look at her body and so did she at his muscular body and the V of his hips and abdomen. As his body was fully pressed against hers he said in her ear, "Spirits, you're beautiful." Before kissing her collarbone. She felt the tingles as he worked his mouth over onto her breasts, sucking her mounds one at a time. Kathryn let out moans to express her pleasure and as she grew louder he tried to silence her with his mouth. A hand simultaneously grabbed the tenderness of waist while the other decided to explore the crevice between her thighs. His fingers felt the warm and juiced folds. She could feel her heart beat pound as she started to tilt. He shift his leg between hers and spread them open. He removed his hand for her lower regions and to his own to align himself with her entrance. He looked at her as he guided himself into her and watched as her face crashed and her mouth opened. He ebbed into her slowly while loosened her a bit. 

With each move her body arched more and more. She watched his chest move above her as his movement became fluidic. She clung onto his back as they moved together with his thrusts. He wrapped her legs around his hips and plunged himself deep in her. She had little control left. She was struggling for air under his mouth until he buried his head in her shoulder as his body heaved. Her finger digs into him. She was close and so was he as she, too, pressed her head into his shoulder. They made of final strong pushes until they came. Shrieked cries and moans came from both as he released his seed into her. There was another push, sending them over the top again. His body collapsed after being spent. 

She could feel her throbbing and pulsating around him. "Kathryn, that was...amazing," he panted. Chakotay pulled out and slid off of her, still facing her.

She nodded in exhaustion.

"I love you," Chakotay said.

"Chakotay." She shook her head.

"I love you," he said, "I love you, Kathryn."

"You can't."

"I can and I will."

"But Seven."

"We're not together anymore...and we never got close to what we just did... because you're not her... and I don't love her. "

Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Shh, shh," He wiped her tears away "everything's alright".

"I was so alone, Chakotay."

"I know," He said .

"And so hurt."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you love me before."

"I know," he said.

"I....I love you."

"I know," he said, "I saw the photographs."

He saw the ones where she was looking at him.


End file.
